Avatar: The Legend of Tarō
by OrderoftheBlackLotus
Summary: This is the new beginning of a new life. An earthbender is born, one unlike the other avatars and he his destined to destroy the spirits.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Seventy years have passed since Korra defeated Kuvira and she is now about to leave this realm and plunge into the spirit world. All of her friends, family, and loves have passed away. Now she lye in the sand, with the White Lotus tendering to her after being stabbed by rogue spirits.

"To think I outlived everyone" she chuckled. "Kaav please come here."

"Yes miss avatar." Kaav walked over there and kneeled to look her eye to eye.

"Promise me, promise me that you'll help me. Become better, I can't wait to see…." Her words trailed off as her death became imminent.

"I'll see you in the next life. Miss avatar, Korra." He kissed her forehead then radioed in.

"_Fire breath to Rocky, come in Rocky"_

"_This is Rocky, what is your report?"_

"She's gone." There was a moment of silence, not out of respect but just to let the pain sink in a little.

"Dude, I'm sorry. Are you gonna be okay." Rocky asked.

"That's not the concern right now. Send out the research squad, I'll be with them in a moment. And tell them, the search for the avatar is now."

_Meanwhile_

_"Why must we keep such a low profile? The avatar is dead, let's wreak havoc."_

_"Patience we will arise from the shadows at one point but for now you must remain in the darkness." _His superior responded.

_"What is the plan if we even have one?" _Two others asked.

_"Ooh we have a plan and the first part is to wait for the avatar to reach his full potential." _And with the last sentence said they were gone.

**Book 1**

"_Day 1,856 – Research Squad is still searching for the avatar and yet we haven't located him. We've searched over half of the Earth Kingdom and nothing. I started this log to keep my sanity intact, but I don't think it's working anymore." _Kaav wrote in his notebook.

"_What would the avatar be like?" _He thought. The Humvee came to an abrupt stop.

"We're here." That was Xin, code-named Shinobu; he is the stealth and endurance instructor. He's pretty straightforward and extremely serious but who wasn't in the White Lotus.

"Aaaaahhh," Kaav yawned. "So what house is this?"

"Lost count, but does it really matter?" Xin asked.

"No, lets get this over with." They approached the door, but before they could knock it opened.

"Hello, it's an honor and a pleasure to have a member of the White Lotus in our home. Please, please come sit down we would like you to meet Tarō. While you wait I'll set out some drinks." The man turned around, walked to the kitchen and poured drinks, then politely yelled up the stairs. "Tarō please come down and meet the nice White Lotus members." The man came back and handed us each a drink. A small child walked slowly down the stairs. As if this meeting was interrupting an important part of his day.

"Yes father?" He spoke so properly and elegantly that it made Kaav and Xin think he was an adult himself. Although he had a rather serious vibe to him as well, Kaav could already tell he was special.

"Tarō, this is-" Tarō's father paused.

"I'm Kaav and this is Xin." Kaav gestured for the man to continue.

"Please show Mr. Kaav what you can do." Tarō's father took a step back and kind of gestured for him to go. Tarō let out a sigh and then inhaled deeply.

"What is this kid doing?" Kaav leaned over and asked Xin. But right when Kaav moved so did the glass. Their glasses slowly slid off the edge the chairs where they had set them. The drinks proceeded to floor but strangely only the glasses. The liquid inside floated in front of us. This caused a reaction in Xin, Kaav hadn't seen in a while, he tensed up and sat straight in his chair as if this suddenly peaked his interest.

"So your child is a very, extremely talented, that doesn't mean he is the avatar." Xin said as he crossed his hands.

"No, no, no, see his mother and I are only earth benders. But, I understand the doubt, Tarō show them what you have been working on." The man had developed an extremely large grin across his face. The child concentrated and proceeded to look down causing a sort of chain reaction in all of us. Right then Tarō began explaining what he was doing.

"Just like the great Toph had developed a way to manipulate the changed state of an element, that is my goal and right now I have found it successful to some sort of degree." Right after he finished the broken glass began to vibrate and then _poof _it turned to sand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa how in the- what the hell." Kaav said.

"That is- that was amazing." Xin stated as dumbfounded as Kaav was.

"Complete reversion, but the bad thing is I can't bend the glass itself." Tarō said disappointed. Right when that happened Kaav and Xin were already radioing in.

"_This is Shinobu here with Fire Breath-" _Kaav cut in before Xin could finish.

"Hey I actually changed it to Xibil."

"_My mistake, it's Shinobu with Xibil and the secret squirrel has been completed. I repeat the secret squirrel has been completed, requesting permission for transport." _A second later Kaav heard radio feedback.

"_This is Toshio, I read you loud and clear, permission for transport is granted."_

"Sir, may we take Tarō to our base, it's kind of like a mansion for the avatar." Kaav said.

"Yes, yes, a thousand time yes. Oh and my name is Tashiro" Tashiro turned to Tarō and said "You're going to love it there and your mother and I will visit when they let us, so make us proud and train hard, and have fun. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye father, you will be missed." Tarō said. They climbed into the Humvee and drove off. It was the beginning of a new journey and it meant that there was destruction coming. As happy as this was Kaav new that there was gonna be cataclysm. Kaav looked over at Tarō.

"Hey, kid what are you thinking about?"

"Honestly?" Tarō responded.

"Yeah honestly."

"How is this training arrangement going to work.?"

"Well, you have about a few years rec-time. So do what you want."

"I think I'll familiarize myself with academic backgrounds."

_"Wow I think that was the first time I ever heard a child want to learn. This child was strange, in a special way." _Kaav thought.

"Hey Xibil, doesn't that kid remind you of yourself?" Xin asked.

"As a kid? Yeah, but he's you as an adult definitely." They laughed together for a while then silence.

"Hey, kid." Kaav called.

"Yes?" Tarō answered and Kaav could hear the sleep slide off his voice.

"Get some sleep kid, it's gonna be a while." And with that said Tarō glided into an uncomfortable comma and so did the guys, which left Kaav, Kaav alone with himself. He thought about the future and the avatar. The beauty in it was he didn't think for long before he himself drifted off onto a cloud he called sleep.

"_Where am I?" _Kaav thought as he floated in a space filled with blues and tiny gleaming white specks of light. In front of him was a mirror like substance but made of water.

"_What is this?"_ But as soon as he reached forward everything went dark. Light filled the space and Kaav's eyes slowly opened to the moving sun, and the Humvee stopped.

"Mr. Kaav, we have arrived at the destination." The child was up before Kaav was, surprising.

"Well kid, grab your stuff and get situated. Your room is the master bedroom, after you open the front door walk straight then take a left. It's the big door, you can miss it." Kaav said. Tarō walked into the house and followed the instructions that were given to him. When he made it inside his room, he was astonished. The room was enormous, at least nineteen feet by nineteen feet. The bed was king sized with a black comforter, designed with green lotus flowers on it.

"_Why green instead of white?"_ Tarō thought. He set his things on the bed and proceeded to the bathroom.

"_This…is…" _He was at a loss of words even in his mind. He was too distracted to notice Kaav enter his room.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Kaav asked as he gently pushed the bathroom door open.

"I'm just- it's so…wow."

"Yeah it's pretty cool but I thought the waterfall was overkill."

"There's a waterfall?" This through Tarō overboard with excitement, but he contained it.

"Yeah, it's in the bath just click this button right here and there." With the click of a button, a cool stream of water slid out of the wall and into the tub.

"That's amazing." Tarō said while Kaav shut it off.

"Oh and you know how you said that you wanted to familiarize yourself with academic backgrounds?"

"Yes, I recall."

"Well, follow me." Kaav gestured Tarō to walk behind him so he did. They walked out of Tarō's room across the hall, through an extremely large living room and to another large door which Tarō presumed was their destination.

"This is our library." Kaav pushed the door open and casually walked in.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. I know this place, like I've seen it before." Tarō noticed the incredibly large grin across Kaav's face, and he realized what this place is.

"No, this can't, it- it couldn't be. This is not Wan Shi Tong's library." Again Tarō was awe struck.

"You're right," Kaav said. "It's not the library, but it is an exact replica. See, about ten years ago we sent some airbender operatives into the spirit world to look around for the library and when they found it, they asked Wan Shi Tong if they could study it to remake in our world. Originally it was going to take years, but for some reason Wan Shi Tong understood that this new library was solely for the avatar's use and transferred the knowledge telepathically and after that we immediately went into construction." Kaav turned around and saw Tarō already reading. He thought Tarō wasn't paying any attention to the story and he was okay with that, but to his surprise Tarō responded.

"How long did construction take?"

"Actually we just finished construction a few months ago. Okay well, I'll let you dig into it, if you need me I'll be in my room which is straight out of here, across the living room, make a left, and straight down the hall. If I'm not there then I'm probably in the training area with Xin, which is to the right of the living room, pass the kitchen, then another right. Have fun." With that Tarō dove into knowledge and Kaav retreated to his had been anxious to finish that weird dream. When he made it back to his quarters, he jumped on his bed and fell asleep. About an hour later Kaav woke up.

_"Nothing..." _Kaav thought. He got out of bed and checked the clock.

_"6:23, I should start dinner." _Kaav walked to the kitchen and took out supplies. He decided he would make elephant-koi with stir fried noodles. Kaav began cooking and hummed _Winter Spring. _Kaav always took a liking to General Iroh's music, especially the tsungi horn. While everything was cooking Kaav ran over to the library to see if Tarō was still there. He popped his head in and saw Tarō atop one of the latter's.

"Hey kid, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Why don't I just leave now, I'm done anyways." Tarō climbed down the latter and followed Kaav to the kitchen. Kaav set the table and they sat and ate for a while, in silence.

"Hey, Tarō how old are you?" Kaav asked only out of curiosity.

"Five. Why?"

"It's just the you're so intelligent."

"Well that tends to happen when you're the avatar in a house full of geniuses."

"Your parents are geniuses?" Kaav recalled that he never got his mother's name.

"Yeah, my father is an astronomer and my mother is an astrophysicist. They drilled maths and sciences into my head and even literature, but never history unless it was about the stars." Tarō explained.

"That's why you're so interested in it."

"Precisely. I actually started at the beginning with avatar Wan. Since Korra lost connection with our past lives I can no longer experience their advice from their mistakes, failures, and victories. So I must learn everything I can about each and everyone of them." It made sense to Kaav and it was completely practical so he had no problem with it. When Kaav looked up he noticed that Tarō was finished with his meal, so he took Tarō's plate and his own then washed and dried them.

"Was it good?" Kaav asked.

"It was delicious, but I am tired."

"Good, so go turn in and get some rest we have a big day tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Tarō asked while walking to his room.

"Tomorrow you pick your animal guide." This excited Tarō so much that he cracked a smile which startled Kaav because for the whole day that was the first time Tarō had smiled. Tarō ran to his room and Kaav turned off the kitchen light, then proceeded to his own. He took off his shirt and got under the covers. Kaav lie stomach down on the bed with his hand underneath his pillow gripping his Damascus Bowie before he fell asleep.

_Darkness is coming…_

_But light is here…_

"_Who are you? Where am I?"_ Kaav was back in the space of blues and lights.

_You know where you are…_

_This was a place we shared and share now…_

"_We shared this place? I don't remember."_

_You will…_

_Now wake up…_

Right after the voice said that Kaav woke up to the sun breaking through the curtains and piercing his vision.

"Knock knock." Xin said.

"Hey man what's up." Kaav hopped out of bed and opened his closet.

"You had that dream again didn't you?" Xin said while Kaav through on his black compression shirt with the fire nation insignia on it.

"How do you know?"

"Your eyes. They're drifting again."

"Yeah I had the dream." Kaav then put on some black military cargo pants with red lines down the middle and passing through the sides.

"It's just so familiar, and this time I heard a woman's voice."

"Well we'll have to worry about that later. Let's go get Tarō his animal guide, he's waiting in the Humvee." They walked outside and hopped into the Humvee, Kaav started the car then pulled out of the garage onto the road. The ride was really short though so there was no need for conversation. When they arrived there was a man outside of the house. They all climbed out of the Humvee.

"How are my friends? Xibil, Shinobu you're looking well. And how is the avatar?" The man asked.

"Tarō this is Panik code named Aito. He takes care of the animals." Kaav stated.

"It's nice to meet you Tarō, please call me Aito."

"Okay Aito, please direct me to the animals." Tarō was eager to choose his new friend, a friend for life, and death.

"Oh so sophisticated, right this way _sir_." The walked around the back of the ranch like house to the thousands of acres of land.

"This is where we keep the different animals." Aito gestured towards the different categories of animals.

"Lets get you to the Earth category." They walked into the Earth category and perused the options.

"Here are the Bagermoles, the Armadillo creatures, the Cat creatures, and etc. But here's an animal I think you'll really like." They strolled down a long hallway to a door, then stopped.

"When avatar Korra left the spirit portals open it left spirits free to rome and mate with animals. An earth spirit mated with an Armadillo Wolf completely changing the creature. The animal could summon and repress it's protective shell but it can no longer roll into a ball. Although, it manipulated its size to that bigger than a polar bear dog when fully grown and can control earth like the Badgermoles. We call them the Earth Wolves." Aito opened the door and Tarō stepped in. Right when he walked in a big wolf stared him straight in the eyes then allowed him to pass.

"She just had children and if you want you may choose one." Tarō looked at the different pups sleeping except for one. This particular one was trying play with everyone and when he saw Tarō he stopped and their souls connected.

"This one, right there." Tarō said. Aito picked him up and handed him to Tarō.

"I'll name him Rittou. It means early winter"

"Early winter, why that?"

"Because in winter you have fun and he is fun so, he is an early winter." Tarō was so ecstatic but hid it really well. Kaav and Xin were talking by the Humvee, when Kaav noticed Tarō come from around the back of the compound skipping with an Earth Wolf.

"And who is this little guy?" Kaav asked when Tarō approached them.

"This is Rittou." The wolf barked as if he knew his new name and accepted it.

"Well, let's get Rittou back to base." They jumped into the truck and drove back to base and the whole drive there Tarō was playing with Rittou, which was cute. Immediately after they got home Tarō sprung out and booked it to the library. When Tarō got there he retrieved the book on the forth avatar. His name was Tonrith, and he was an abnormal avatar compared to the last three. Not only was he peaceful, he made the world peaceful. He methods were not peaceful though.

_"Here's his journal." _Tarō thought.

_My name is Tonrith and I am a peaceful man. I will not fight if I am not challenged, I will not speak unless spoken to, and I protect the animals and nature. I am what you call an avatar apparently. The fact that I'm an "Earthbender" means I must protect the animals and nature, for I am more connected than anyone else. I speak to these people, they call themselves my past lives. I never really thought about life after death but I believe them. They say I must keep the peace so I will, but I will not tolerate ignorance. The other day I was or was attempted to be mugged, it irritated me so much. Thievery, despicable so I grabbed him by his throat and ripped it out. Blood splattered on my face, but I did not flinch nor waver. I left his body on the dirt road and went home and cleaned up..._

"This avatar was staunch to an extreme attitude." Tarō said aloud not realizing he did. He looked at Rittou.

"I want to be like him." The fourth avatar did not hesitate nor show signs of any weakness. This is want Tarō wanted, to be powerful and be able to control it. Tarō continued to read about the avatars, especially the Earthbender ones. This was the main thing for weeks and Kaav would watch him from time to time, not entirely there. Most of that time Kaav would be thinking of the blue space place and why he couldn't get back there. It puzzled him, to the point that he did some research on it. In the library, Kaav searched for something, anything relating to a blue starry space like area. He climbed latter after latter for hours until he found something interesting. Kaav reached out and grabbed the book, but knocked another one off the shelf.

"What's this?" Tarō asked picking the book off the floor.

"I don't know, what does it say?" Kaav said while climbing down the latter.

"It says _The Spirits and Their Horses_, I think it's a childrens story."

"Open it up and read it." Tarō opened it and saw the picture of four spirits, one red like thick blood, one pale green as if it was sickly, one white and deadly like snow, and the other as black as the eyes of a grim reaper killing a demon for sustenance. Tarō froze out of fear from the familiar feeling they left in his mind.

"Tarō, Tarō buddy what's up, what's going on?" Kaav shook Tarō a little and it snapped him out of the trance.

"Oh sorry here I'll read it." Tarō flipped the page and began to read.

_Once there was a group of Spirits made for peace. Each had a specific area to help with, the translucent green spirit would heal the sick humans, the white spirit would help humans come to a compromise with territories, the black one would escort the dead to a peaceful resting place, and the red spirit would prevent wars and peacefully stop wars in progress. They were known to the humans as the Peaceful Horsemen. But one day a selfish ruler wanted their power so he captured them. He imprisoned them each one of the spirits. The ruler took the red spirit and made him kill an enemy ruler's subjects and bathe in their blood, therefore starting a great war. The ruler broke the red spirit and made him evil, then named him War. Later the ruler took the white spirit and made him imprison humans and steal their land. This broke the white spirit so the ruler named him Conquest. The ruler took the green spirit and forced him to create and spread a sickness so lethal it would kill anyone who would come into contact with it. This broke the green spirit so the ruler named him Pestilence. Finally he came for the black spirit, who begged him not to, but still the ruler forced the back spirit to kill any of the survivors of the enemies. This broke the black spirit so the ruler named him Death. The ruler became the most powerful ruler in all the land until the avatar came and challenged his army. The ruler's army was no match for the avatar. In a panic, the ruler released the spirits who he calls the Four Horsemen, but they betrayed him and escaped. The avatar ran into the Four Horsemen and offered to cure them with her pure spiritual energy but they declined, saying they could now see the truth behind humans and disappeared._

"That was a children's story?" Kaav asked in a surprised tone.

"Apparently." The fact that this child's story was gruesome isn't what scared Tarō, what scared Tarō was the fact that he had seen them as a past life and remembers seeing them. Tarō was supposed to be disconnected from his past lives except Korra, who he had no contact with.

"Weird, but whatever times were different I guess."

"Um, yeah." Tarō shook off this feeling of danger. "What are you up to?" Kaav paused unsure if he wanted to tell Tarō. Though it would be beneficial if he knew, so Kaav told him.

"I've been having the weird dreams lately."

"Describe them." Kaav began to go into deeper detail.

"So I'm floating in this empty space filled with blues and lights like these little stars. It's so beautiful and peaceful, then I look in front of me and there is like this transparent water like surface that I can't see, but I know it's there." Kaav paused because he noticed Tarō's face. It was as if he was becoming nauseous but Kaav ignored it, though Tarō was nauseous.

"Then I hear this voice, a woman's voice and she's telling me that I've been there before and how we share this place." Kaav stopped. "Weird, right?"

"What's weird is that I've been there before." This made the color from Kaav's face dematerialize.

"What? No, no, no, that's not possible." Kaav lost his cool for a second but he regained it when Tarō stood up.

"What side are you on?" Tarō asked.

"What do you mean?" Kaav was thoroughly confused.

"If the water mirror and yourself were to be observed as if you were inside of a glass box from the side, which side would you be on?" The way Tarō explained it made arrant sense.

"I guess I would be on the right side." After Kaav said that Tarō fell back into his seat.

"What, what's wrong?" This made the panic inside of Kaav recur.

"I- in my dream I'm always on the left." Tarō's voice was shaky but his face still firm. What did this mean for them. They were connected but why? Whatever it was they had no clue.

"So what you're saying is we share a dream state?" Kaav said. "That's crazy."

"Not really, also it might not be a dream state. It could be a separate realm or some sort of spiritual dimension that we can only achieve by sleeping."

"Well, let's find out because it's lights out time." They nodded at each other, sweat on their brow, and went to bed. Once Tarō entered the bed he coulded help to think that he and Kaav were destined for something. He knew he was but now that Kaav was connected to him, there had to be something more. Tarō stored that thought in the memory banks of his mind and closed his eyes waiting for the gentle caress of slumber.

_Hello Tarō…_

"_Oh it's you. Who are you?" _Tarō asked.

_I am you…_

"_No, you're not a-" _Tarō paused then he immediately knew what to do. Tarō stuck his arm up and extended his index finger, he touched the transparent water like surface. It rippled for a minute or two before it set off this beautiful chain reaction. It was as if there hundreds of different and individual fingers were benevolently touching the placid surface. Then she appeared. Korra.

_I am you…_

"_You are me, I misinterpreted the meaning."_

_We are connected but so is someone else…_

Right then the water rippled again and Kaav appeared.

"_It is you." Kaav said._

"_How is this possible?"_

"_I don't know." _With that final word Tarō awoke in a cold sweat. In an effort to calm down he ran into his bathroom and jumped into the tub. Tarō turn the waterfall on and let it run over his head and face . It was cool when it hit his head but warm as it hit the water in the tub. Tarō found himself meditating, for while. In fact Tarō mediated through the night. It wasn't until morning that he realized he did so. He climbed to his feet and dried himself off. When Tarō was getting dressed he noticed a mark on his arm that obviously fresh.

"Hey." Kaav knocked on Tarō's open door indicating he was there. "We need to talk."

"About?" Tarō asked.

"Hehe about his asks." Kaav chuckled to himself demonstrably being sarcastic. "How about the fact that when I went to sleep I saw you in a dream. No, not a dream but a tripped out dimension where we both reside." Kaav wasn't irritated but more disturbed than anything else. Then Xin ran in the room.

"Kaav, hey Kaav." Xin was frantic.

"What is it man?" Kaav was fine at first until he noticed Xin's panic.

"She's back."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The color didn't drain from Kaav's face, but it did leak as he tried to keep his cool.

"Who is, she?" Tarō was standing at the door.

"He has to know." Xin turned to Tarō with a grave look plastered across his face.

"She is a demon. She feeds on the souls of her enemies and even hurts her friends." Xin was panicking at this point and it did not look good on him.

"Calm down Xin," Even Kaav's voice was shaky. "She was our childhood friend. We grew up pretty much just hanging out and getting into trouble. Yep just the four of us." Tarō thought for a second.

"Four of you?"

"Panik was with us, too. Most of the time I would be with Avatar Korra and She would be running around beating on Xin and Panik. Sometimes even me."

"Why did she beat you guys up?"

"Panik was always cracking jokes about how she acted like a boy and Xin was dumb enough to laugh. Xin was terrified by her, not to mention the fact that he was tiny compared to her."

"Xin… was small?" Tarō found this hard to believe. Xin was built, very muscular and defined. Not only that he had broad shoulders and was at least six foot four.

"Puberty hit 'em hard I guess."

"Well, does this she have a name." Tarō asked as the mood in the room went from panic to fear. Kaav began to open his mouth to speak when he was cut off by Xin.

"Don't do it, Kaav."

"Her name is Sesi." Kaav said it coldly as if the life had been sucked from his words.

"Now you've done it." Xin no longer was panicking. He seemed to have accepted his fate. What ever fate that was.

"Xin is just worried that she'll show up here at random. When we were little we made a joke that if her name was spoken she would be summoned, Xin actually believed it." Kaav began to laugh which lighted the mood until he froze. He was laughing pretty loud so Tarō didn't hear the door open.

"Hello Kaav, Xin."

"This must be Sesi" Tarō thought. He whipped around only to find a very short but curvy figured female.

"What are you doing here?" Kaav asked somewhat rudely.

"What no hello back? Fine, straight to the questions. I'm here because I heard my boys were taking care of the avatar so I thought I'd get transfered to help. Where is the kid?" Before Kaav or Xin could answer Tarōwas being tackled and lifted of the ground.

"He is so cute!" Sesi exclaimed. "What's your name cutie pie?"

"My name? Shouldn't that have been put in the information file of your mission transfer?" Tarō asked still in her grip.

"He's smart and cute. The ladies will love that when you get big."

"I have no interest in woman considering that I am a prepubescent child."

"Hey, where's Panik?" Tarō was obviously ignored.

"He's in charge of Animal research and preparation. He's not to far from here, wanna go see him?" Xin responded. Sesi set Tarō down and went over to Xin, who now was towering over her. She punched him in the chest, hard. A loud noise filled the room as the silence was chased out.

"Wow, solid that actually hurt. Good for you Xin." She was smiling largely at him. He placed his hand on his chest and let out a pathetic ow.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Take me to Panik." Tarō started to turn before he was swooped of the ground again.

"Are we ready to go?" Kaav asked.

"Wait on sec. Rittou!" Tarō called to his earth wolf pup who jumped into his arms. When they got in the car Sensi wouldn't even let Tarō sit in his own sit. Sensi sat him down on her lap which Tarō thought was extremely dangerous. When they arrived at the animal house it looked as if no one was home. They approached the door and opened.

"Aito! Where are you!" Kaav called.

"I thought he was the only person that worked here. Last time we came he was alone. But it looks as if there were a team of researchers here?" Tarō was extremely confused.

"Well, you are correct my friend. There is an animal research team but they are normally in the spirit world on scout missions. We must have just missed them, you would have liked them Tarō, they're cool." Kaav finished his sentence then we proceeded through the disheveled house.

"This is a mansion isn't it?" Tarō asked.

"Good eye Tarō, but it's specially designed for the research team. Every room has a machine that prepares a travel bag that will last you about 4 months and has built in deep freezers to keep food fresh and new." Xin explained.

"Panik where are you!" Sesi was still calling for him but the silence she received back either meant he wasn't currently here or he didn't want to be. Rittou was squirming around so Tarō thought he would like to get down.

"Sesi can you set me down?" Tarō asked politely.

"Sure baby boy." Sesi set Tarō and he in turn set Rittou down who ran in the opposite direction into a room. They ran into the room, surprised to see Panik sitting at a desk on a computer in the dark.

"I always knew you were weird but I never thought you'd be a shut in." Sesi said obviously trying to get under his skin. Unfazed he replied with "And I didn't think you'd still be this annoying if not more." With that said Xin and Kaav's heads dropped into their hands. Sesi moved so fast it caught Tarō off, by the time Tarō saw Sesi her fist was colliding with the side of Panik's skull. Panik hit the floor with a loud bang followed behind.

"That's one thing I haven't missed," Panik said getting off the floor. "Your strength knows no limits." The way he said it made it sound like an insult. Panik reached down and picked up the slightly frightened Rittou.

"Hey Kaav, why did you call him Aito?" Sesi sounded sincerely confused.

"That's his code name." Kaav said as she tilted her head confirming her confusion. "Code name, you know for out in the field. We all have one, I'm Xibil and Xin is Shinobu. Panik is Aito, speaking of which what's your code name?"

"I don't have one. I don't think? Wait they used to call me Tikaani, was that it?" Sesi was not completely sure. So Panik hopped on the computer and started typing.

"Yeah, that's what your code name is. It means wolf, and check out the description. It says code name Tikanni given to Operative Sesi for her amazing tracking skills, furiousity in the field, surprising strength, and loyalty."

"How do you know all of that?"

"Well Sesi, I'm in the personnel files on every spirit operative."

"What is a spirit operative?" Tarō asked.

"The Spirit Operatives are a massive group of ground fighters that battle blacked and evil spirits. We don't destroy them, we purify them instead." Sesi explained. "Hey find all our personnel files." Panik nodded and started typing again. About a minute later he looked up and began to read.

"Operative Xin code named Shinobu for his amazing stealth and endurance in a horrible situation. Dozens of recommendations to train the avatar for his amazing performance in the field. Extremely serious and professional."

"That seems like an accurate description." Kaav chuckled.

"Operative Kaav code named Xibil for amazing judgement and leadership. Can be a slacker a time but over all a hard worker. Perfect for talking to victims to calm them down. Has a powerful charisma factor." While the guys laughed Tarō heard Sesi mumble something like Yeah, he does. but he couldn't hear extremely well over the laughter.

"Okay my turn. Operative Panik code named Aito for his amazing affection towards animals and spirits. He has amazing use to calm any spirit or animal down just by his presence. He is very intelligent and is a valued hacker as well, though along with his intellect come a mouth. Very sassy, so to speak." Again laughter was happened upon them.

"Question," Tarō quickly cut through the laughter. "Why is Sesi the only one with a specific name in front operative?"

"Oh that's because we can be deployed anywhere we are needed. Sesi only gets deployed with the Spirit ops." Kaav answered.

"Then how is she here?" Tarō was getting confused but not showing it.

"Simple, you can put in for a transfer anywhere but you won't retain your rank."

"But you guys can?"

"Yep, we retain our rank anywhere we go."Kaav sounded smug when he said this but Tarō guessed he deserved it.

"Now on to more pressing matters, Kaav lets start telling them about third world." Tarō was pressing for an explanation he hoped they had.

"Third world? So that's what you're calling it now?" Kaav asked.

"Well, yeah I mean it makes sense since this is the regular world and then there is the spirit world so that's the third world."

"Yeah I get it." While Kaav and Tarō discussed it Panik was becoming agitated.

"Guys, tell us what?" Panik forced the question upon their discussion. Tarō told them every detail and the exact time this started.

"So basically you two are connected some how?" Sesi asked.

"I assume." Tarō responded.

"Lets get out of here and go back to base, it'll be easier there." Sesi gestured to and Panik packed up his things and they went to the car. When they arrived back at base Kaav ran in screaming something about preparing dinner. The rest of them went to the computer room. The computer room was lined with 25 inch tv screens hooked up to monitors and the latest computers. But in the center there was were four 70 inch tv screens connected in a screen and hooked up to two bigger computers below.

"I wasn't aware there was a computer room here." Tarō said

"Not many are. It was my idea to put it in here." Panik leaped on the chair in front of the large computer screens. He began typing away before he said "Okay Tarō describe the place again." Tarō thought about it for a second.

"It is free from gravity, kind of like space. A matter of fact it is like the infinite void itself, filled with more blues than blacks and tiny specs of lights like new born stars trying light up space all by themselves. For some reason it feels familiar." Tarō paused and looked at Panik.

"Okay, is that it?"

"Well, there is this mirror like substance that is made of water I think. That's about it." Panik finished typing and hit enter.

"Nothing yet - wait there is something, but it's not an explanation more like a documentation of something that happened. Alright here we go. Avatar Korra was found on the Bhanti Tribe's island by Karu, one of the Sages and placed in the subterranean pool of spirit water to recover her lost memories due to the effect of negative spirit energy from when she was attacked. In her quest for Raava she described an in-between area where the avatar could connect with her deepest avatar spirits. In more detail it was a space of blues and tiny orbs of light with a water like substance made as a window or mirror." This left everyone in the room mouth's ajar including Tarō's.

"So it's a place for me to connect with my avatar spirits right? But why was Kaav there, this makes no sense." Tarō was thoroughly confused and at that moment Kaav walked in.

"Dinner will be ready in ten." Kaav turned to walk out but Panik stopped him. He told Kaav everything that happened.

"Whoa." That's all Kaav could mutter out.

"So do you know how in anyway you could be connected to the avatar spirit?" Sesi asked.

"Well…" Kaav trailed of remembering, just remembering.

"I was sitting in a living room, watertribe style. Three kids ran inside screaming and playing, oh yeah those kids are Panik, Xin, and Sesi. I remember this because Panik just braided sides of his head to make a mohawk and he said that Sesi should take better care of her hair, she got so mad then beat him up and Xin for some reason too." Kaav laughed as he looked around the room.

"Something else happened, but was it." Right then Korra walked in the room, picked Kaav up, sat down, and set him on her lap.

"Oh, I remember this is when Aunt Korra had that talk with me. Wow it's been a while since I called her that." Korra began to talk.

"Kaav have I ever told you about the time your grandfather and I defeated the great Amon?" Korra asked.

"Yes Aunt Korra but I don't understand, if Amon was a bad guy why do you refer to him as 'The Great'?" Ten year old Kaav responded.

"Because Amon was a great man just guided by a heavy influence of wrong teachings. His idea of equality was beautiful, he simply tried to achieve it by doing wrong things."

"Yeah I remember this, then she says 'Bad things happen to good people even so you always have to be good or I'll get you.' then she tickles me like always." Twenty-three year old Kaav says.

"Bad things happen to good people even so you always have to be good or I'll get you." Just like Kaav said she picked up his younger self and tickled him. After they were done laughing she put him back on her lap and put on a serious face.

"Kaav you know I won't live forever right?"

"Yes I know." Little Kaav replied with a somber look on.

"But there is something I can do forever. Did you know you are related to one of my past lives?"

"No, which one?"

"Avatar Roku, though I'm not connected to him, you have some of his avatar spirit in you that will be past down forever. I can connect some of my avatar spirit to yours so i can be with you forever."

"But isn't the avatar spirit one spirit? How can there be different ones?" Little Kaav was not fully understanding everything.

"Well, there is only one avatar spirit but our individual spirits mix with Raava and become a separate avatar spirit." Even though Korra was explaining this perfectly little Kaav did not get it, not until now.

"Okay I get it so you're gonna give me some of yours." He lied. Korra leaned in and her eyes began to glow that avatar white glow. She placed her hand on Kaav's head and the other on his chest. She was performing the mind and spirit stance he assumed. Kaav could never remember the names of avatar related things so right then he promised himself told remember it if he ever found out.

"There it's done, now we're connected and since you have to avatar spirits residing inside you, you might be connected to future avatars as well. Kaav Kaav Kaav…" His memory faded to black as he snapped back to reality and realized it was Xin who was calling him.

"Bro you zoned on us. What happened?"

"I was just remembering the time Panik braided the sides of his hair to make that cool mohawk."

"Best decision I've ever made." Panik said smugly.

"Yeah well, when you guys ran in Aunt Korra's living room, we were having a conversation about her not living forever and she told me I had a part of Avatar Roku's individual avatar spirit since I'm related to him. Well, she attached part of her avatar spirit to mine. Does that make sense?" Kaav finished and looked at Tarō.

"So basically you are connected to me. That's why we share that space." Everyone except for Tarō reacted strangely to Kaav calling Korra Aunt Korra.

"Exactly and I think if I meditate I can call Roku's spirit." Kaav sat down in the lotus form and began to meditate.

"How does Kaav know how to meditate?" Tarō asked.

"It was a mandatory class to join the White Lotus." Sesi said.

"Yeah man, Sesi had to take it three times because quote on quote 'Had anger management issues and needed to find inner peace.'" Panik burst out into laughter.

"That's why we're three years ahead of her." Panik squeezed out in between laughs.

"Shut up!" Sesi punched Panik in the diaphragm which caused him to shut up quick.

"So the class took a year to complete?" Tarō yet again asked another question.

"No, a class takes about four months to complete. Xin, Kaav, and I are already two years older than Sesi, so it took her a year to complete." Panik said when he managed to regain his breath.

"What would meditation be good for to you guys anyway?"

"It is said that the great air nomads could warm themselves in extreme temperatures just by meditating, so that's useful and it's a good way to calm down and assess your situation." Meanwhile Kaav summoned Roku in the spirit realm known as third world.

"Avatar Roku is that you?" Kaav had only seen him in pictures.

"Yes, it is I my child. You are the fifth generation of our family, are you not?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"So it is true. Being related to the avatar gives you immense spiritual energy. I have heard rumors during my time, but I never payed any attention to it though."

"Hold on a second I'll call Avatar Korra as well." Kaav concentrated on the part of avatar spirit that Korra gave him and soon just like Avatar Roku did Korra materialized through him.

"Hello Kaav, it's been a while." Korra was there in front of Kaav and their reunion touched him so it almost reduced him to tears.

"Hey Aunt Korra. This is Avatar Roku, Avatar Aang's predecessor."

"I've heard of you but sadly never received the opportunity to meet you Avatar Roku." Korra sounded eager to meet him which was a new sound to Kaav.

"Please, call me Roku. An avatar with your stature shouldn't refer to me as such."

"My stature?" Korra was as confused as Kaav.

"Yes, before we were expunged from Raava we watched your fight with Amon and you uncle. The rest of our past lives didn't see the finish but I watched from inside of Zuko and Iroh II. Also, not only the fact that you found Raava, something many avatars new nothing about including myself."

"Yeah, but I lost touch with our past lives and that was the biggest mistake of my life." Before Korra could finish Roku cut her off.

"Korra you made one mistake that only affected you and harmed no one else. I made a mistake that caused a hundred year war and killed millions. You did nothing at all that i would consider a mistake, it was more of a different turn of events." Kaav could see the kind words Roku spoke over Korra taking effect and changing her view of her past. With all that going on Tarō materialized.

"You must be Avatar Roku and Avatar Korra." Tarō said.

"Ah, young Avatar Tarō it is a pleasure to meet you." Roku said.

"The pleasures all mine, now straight to business. Kaav I was discussing the possibility of reconnecting Raava to our past lives." Tarō gestured to Roku and Korra.

"I was talking it over with the guys and I think I found a way to connect us. You said that there is a piece of Roku's individual avatar spirit right? Well, since thats true the previous part of Raava's spirit that attached to Roku's has the previous lives as well. So I think our spirits have to fuse." Everyone froze, spirits included.

"How… is that even possible?" Kaav knew this was gonna lead to a quest for knowledge but he didn't think of that before he opened his mouth.

"There should be a book on it in the replica of Wan Shi Tong's library. We must be leaving you now goodbye fellow avatars."

"Yeah goodbye Roku, Aunt Korra." And with that they were back in the real world.

"Whoa, finally you guys are back. Tarō you were gone for about an hour but Kaav. You were gone for at least three." The news didn't shock him at all, Kaav noticed it back in meditation class. How time fell from the equation of life in the normal realm.

"Oh spirits, dinner!" Kaav brought his hands to his mouth with worry.

"Don't worry Kaav, Xin finished it up, we ate before Tarō left, and then he put a plate in the microwave for you." Panik said watching the worry glide off Kaav's face.

"So lets head to the library to find something on this." Sesi said sounding less enthusiastic than she planned.

"No, how about we pick this up tomorrow. Everyone is pretty tired." Tarō said.

"Yeah Tarō's right. I'm going to turn in, night everyone." With that said Kaav went to his room unknowingly submitting to the will and connection he shared with Tarō. It also set a wave in everyone else, wave of lethargy. Even though Tarō and Kaav's rooms were in separate directions, they were walking into the same room in the end game. Kaav laid in his bed on his stomach, hand under his pillow gripping the Damascus Bowie hidden within the shadows. Tarō was asleep by the time Kaav slid into his slumber.

"Oh I'm back." Kaav noticed that Tarō was in front of him.

"So we reside in third world every time we drift into sleep." Tarō responds to the obvious Kaav's sake.

"Well, since we're here we might as well start your basic training. Lets begin with meditation." Kaav took up the lotus form and closed his eyes.

"I know how to meditate, it will be a waste of time to train me for that." Tarō was expecting something like they did but nothing like what he was in for.

"No, Tarō I'm teaching you something only few can do. Something I now realize derives from the avatar spirit within me." This caught Tarō off guard, so he took up lotus form and closed his eyes.

"So Tarō have you ever had a moment of feeling light headed or zoning for no reason? Like you could be talking to someone and then you get dizzy or forget what you're talking about."

"A few times, why?"

"Because is an attribute only the avatar and some guru's have. One can develop this through many years of intense practice. Many avatars have used this mindsight through nature connecting with the world. Avatar Aang learned this technique by interacting with the swamp dwellers and the Banyan-Grove tree. Avatar Korra learned by interacting with the Banyan-Grove as well. Now it is time for you to learn."

"How did you learn to do this?"

"During my meditation classes I connected with my surroundings and when I wondered what Sesi was doing, then I saw her." Tarō sat there and repeated what he did to meet his past lives. He emptied his mind of any thought until it was filled with darkness.

"Now Tarō after you've cleared your mind, focus your avatar spirit on everything around you."

"So basically nothing. We're in third world remember." Kaav opened his eyes to see Tarō with his hands on his knees staring at him.

"Fine then just concentrate on Sesi, focus on that bombastic energy she produces. She is very easy to detect for some reason." Tarō focused hard but nothing until his mind began to turn orange from it's black state.

"I see something, it's bright and colorful."

"Now focus on her image, right now you are seeing her energy." Tarō remembered her face and focused on it. She appeared in his mind.

"Wait, wait I see her. She's writing something down in a book, no more like a diary. Sesi just closed the book and jumped on her bed."

"Good job, Tarō now that was about it. Anything you want to know?"

"How to leave third world." Right when Tarō said that his consciousness fell into slumber, though Kaav stayed and meditated on his memories for a while and before he could open his eyes in third world his eyes opened in the real realm. Kaav let his feet dangle off the side of the bed until they hit the floor. Even though he stayed in third world all night he still felt rejuvenated. Kaav slapped his hands on his face and then walked to the bathroom to shower. Tarō was still sleeping when Panik knocked on his door.

"Hey, Tarō time to get up. We have work today." Panik walked off and Tarō decided to take a shower. When everyone was done getting ready they meant in the kitchen. Sesi was wearing a green sarashi with forest green lotus flowers on the bottom.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Kaav was just wearing a black long sleeve shirt with the fire nation insignia on the bottom left corner of the shirt and black cargo pants.

"I'm not dressed up? This is one of my favorites, shut up." Sesi was embarrassed, but considering the looks on everyone's face, only Tarō noticed. Each of them grabbed something to eat then went into the library.

"Alright Kaav and Sesi, you guys check out the section on the avatar." They both nodded then walked away. "Tarō, Xin, we take the section on spirits." Panik led them to the section on spirits and they dug in. About an hour went by in silence.

"Argh, nothing just spirits and what they did to influence the world." Xin was frustrated and left his cool and collected attitude behind.

"Hold on maybe we are searching for the wrong thing." Tarō started looking for title with instructions in it.

"Here, come to this area. Look Instructions for Interactions, Instructions to Meditation, and Instructions for Fusion. Here it is, alright here we go." Tarō through the book to Panik and he began to read.

This book is an instruction manual for spirit fusion written by guru Laghima.

Chapter One: This is a technique only certain people with immensely strong connection with their spirit. Now the person you are trying to fuse with must also have this same connection only you must have a strong connection with each others spirits. This is a basic instruction to fuse but a more detailed version is in chapter 2 - 12 of this manual. After developing the connection with each other connect to the cosmic energy of the universe and focus it into and on your spirits. Astral project yourselves in front of each other then merge as a whole but separate consciousness in one spirit…

"Okay lets grab Kaav and boom get this thing started." Panik looked around but Tarō was nowhere to be found.

"He took off to get him about two or three minutes ago." Xin explained.

"So basically when I began." Panik had a twisted expression on his face but Xin didn't care. Kaav and Tarō showed up with Sesi trailing behind.

"What took so long?" Xin asked.

"Kaav was on top of Sesi and they were laughing hysterically. I thought it was a little amatory, but they swear it wasn't." Tarō said with a completely blank face. Panik's face though twisted into a face that was bilious and baleful.

"What were you two doing and how do you know what amatory is?" Tarō and Xin said simultaneously. "We don't care." After they told Kaav what they had to do Kaav got into lotus position.

"How are we to do this? I mean I've never done this and neither have you so what?" Tarō took a seat and explained.

"We might not have done it but Korra has and we both have a fulsome connection with her. Let her instruct us and lead us to the cosmic energy." They both fell silent and closed there eyes. Sesi, Panik, and Xin watched when they reopened their eyes. Each of their eyes were glowing that avatar white which confused them because Kaav was not an avatar. Then their mouths opened and glowed light as well but different colors. Tarō's was green and Kaav's was red.

"Korra is that you?" Kaav asked.

"Yes, now let me take control." Kaav gave in and Korra took over not only in Kaav but in Tarō as well. Right when that happened the red and green left their bodies and swirled into a ball of light reds and greens until poof. It exploded into mixes of different color dust particles falling back into Kaav and Tarō. Something was different though, the dust particles were sparking with electricity from the combination of their energies so upon entering Kaav and Tarō's bodies it electrocuted them severely.

"Ahh!" They both screamed in agonizing pain before they dropped, unconscious.

"Grab them, grab them now." Xin screamed why catching Kaav.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tarō was in a black area or space. He floated in the void sleeping as if he gripped his slumber with his will and wouldn't let go. His body laid flat on nothing but suddenly stood him upright.

"_Am I back in third world?" _Tarō began to walk on a path that illuminated in the darkness.

_No, you are within yourself._

"_What does that mean? Am I dreaming?"_ Tarō looked down and saw the earth floating below him.

_No, you are inside yourself in a place where you will be in a future of your time. _Tarō continued to walk in the darkness only to wonder what he was walking towards. In situations like this you would follow the light, but instead he expeditiously strode into the obscurity. As he grew closer to the end of the illuminated path, the voice, that unfamiliar yet familiar voice grew stronger and distorted.

_Enter the void and become one again._

"_Okay." _Tarō walked off the edge and began to float, and then he was gone. Suddenly third world began to corporealize.

"_Wait a minute, why am I in third world?" _Tarō noticed a being in front of him.

"_Because I thought it was time for us to meet, hello avatar Tarō." _Tarō knew that voice as he realized it was his one at one time.

"_Avatar Wan, it's you." _Tarō looked at his past life.

"_But not just me."_ Wan moved to the side and a line of Tarō's past lives scrolled through the mirror.

"_We are connected once more." _They said simultaneously when everything faded to black. Tarō felt himself being torn from third world and being shot back to reality. But it was a slow process, he wasn't fighting it but the slowness of the process was inevitable. He opened his eyes to a blinding light.

"Mmm, what happened?" Tarō said groggily.

"You were severely electrocuted by your spirit energies combining." Tarō realized it was Xin shining a light in his eyes.

"You were unconscious for about four days." Panik said walking into the room along with Sesi who was cradling Rittou.

"Four days?" Tarō was surprised because his reconnection with his past lives felt like an hour or two.

"Yep." Panik said while sipping his drink. "Kaav is still comatose. So Tarō, did it work?"

"If you mean reconnecting with the past lives I lost, yes it did work, though it would seem I am still missing Aang."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Xin asked.

"Well, we have to find someone who is strongly connected to his avatar spirit. Someone close in his lineage." Tarō made a face that showed his scrutiny.

"Actually, since Avatar Aang is an airbender and most likely the rest of his family are airbenders they are more in touch with this spirit. Meaning their spiritual connection should be strong enough that they can project him through them." Panik gestured for Tarō to get up. Tarō didn't even realize that he wasn't in the computer room anymore, but he figured that they were headed there now. When they arrived there Panik asked "So how was it? Meeting your past lives I mean."

"It was okay I guess, I mean I didn't get to speak with them separately but I saw all of them."

"That's it?" Panik sounded unsatisfied.

"Well I do feel complete. Like a part of me was missing and I didn't even realize it. Now that I think about it, I feel warmer, as if I was brought back to life." Panik sat down in a computer chair and spun around until he got to the desk. He began to type then looked at Tarō while still sipping from his cup.

"Was Kaav there?"

"No, Kaav wasn't. Speaking of which, why did I wake up but not Kaav?" Panik just shrugged and took another sip.

"We figured that this was a pass point in each one of your time streams so that something big had to happen, something inevitable."

"So myself returning my past lives and Kaav?"

"We don't know but whatever it was must be important." Panik stopped typing as the screen loaded, and then it binged.

"Ah, here we go. Jinora, granddaughter of Avatar Aang and daughter of Tezin, became an airbending master at the age of eleven, helped defeat Red Lotus member Zaheer, and helped rebuild the air nation. After the battle with Kuvira, Jinora began to help organize a better task for the White Lotus as a way to push them back into the shadows. Years later when she was around twenty, she married her boyfriend Kai and they proceeded to have four children, just like her and her siblings. After that her and the family went MIA and dropped off the grid. Not one person has heard from her since but she was last seen off the east side of the Wulong Forest."

"Alright Panik, nice one." Tarō high fived him and turned to run to his room.

"Where are you going?" Panik yelled as Tarō exited the room.

"To go pack my things, because we are going on a trip." Tarō was off but Kaav still lie sleeping completing his task. Kaav was in a state of confusion inside of his mind, reliving his memories.

"_Why am I here?" _Kaav asked only to receive silence as a response. This was the memory of the time Panik, Xin, and himself were visiting Republic City.

"_Come on lets go, this is boring." _Kaav was only fifteen when this was happening.

"_No, our parents are receiving awards we can't just leave during the ceremony." _Xin was big in this memory not as big as he is now but still pretty big.

"_Panik what do you think?" _They both looked at him.

"_Sorry Xin, I'm with Kaav on this one, this is fucking boring. Let's dip." _They ran off and then older Kaav remembered.

"_Oh spirits, I remember this. This is when we got lost outside the Wulong forest, but why am I remembering this." _Right after that thought he was transported into darkness, similar to what happened to Tarō except faster. Then he broke through a wall of nothing and fell through to third world.

"_Third world? This means I should be able to wake up now." _Kaav broke the veil that was between him and reality by mentally shattering third world and this time he actually fell. Kaav awoke with a loud gasp followed by a scream, a long scream. Sesi ran to his bed and tried to calm him down.

"You're okay Kaav you're okay. Just calm down." Sesi calmed Kaav down and told him that Tarō had already awoken. He got out of bed and they walked to the computer room in silence, mainly because Kaav was trying to wrap his head around his memory.

"Panik where's Tarō, he walked in here with you right?" Sesi said as they entered the room.

"Yes he did but we figured out where Jinora might be. We think she's some-" Panik was cut off by Kaav.

"Where near the Wulong forest."

"How'd you know?" Sesi and Panik said simultaneously.

"In my vision or memory bank or whatever I remembered that time we ditched that awards ceremony our parents had and we went to the Wulong forest and fucked around for a bit... until we got lost in the actual forest part." Sesi had a twisted look on her face.

"What's wrong Sesi?"

"You guys ditched our parents' award ceremony and didn't take me?" Before Kaav could come up with a good excuse Panik replied with "You were such a nark back then so yeah we left you and plus you were like thirteen, you could barely waterbend."

"I totally could waterbend." Sesi obviously took offense to that comment.

"Not nearly close to my level at the time and not even close to Kaav's bending level." Kaav snickered and Sesi made a pouting face. Then they noticed Tarō run in.

"Kaav get your stuff, we're leaving in a while." Tarō sent Kaav packing and then looked at Panik.

"Where is Xin?" Right when Tarō asked that he walked into the room.

"I'm going with you, so are you Panik." Panik spit his drink out at the statement.

"No no no, you know damn well that I don't like that forest and plus I'm the behind the scenes guy who works with the cameras." Panik had a bead of sweat coming down his forehead. Meanwhile in the background Rittou jumped on the table then tackled Tarō's head. He rested his hind legs on Tarō's shoulders and his head on Tarō's.

"Well, I guess I'm going also." Sesi was about to go grab a bag but was interrupted by Xin.

"Not so fast, I think that you should stay back and familiarize yourself with the files you were supposed to read before the transfer." Xin handed her a thick bundle of files.

"That's not fair!" She responded in a whiny voice. Xin flicked her forehead hard.

"This is your punishment and as your commanding officer you must follow my orders." Panik was shocked that Xin of all people would pull rank on her, since he hated reminding her that she was under them. She left the room to go get something.

"Why'd you do that?" Panik was so confused.

"There are things in that file that she must know about him, you Tarō." Xin pointed to Tarō and left to get Kaav, but when he walked out into the hallway he noticed Kaav was already talking to Sesi.

"Here." Sesi handed him a woven bracelet with a vile of liquid attached to it. "I collected some spirit water from an oasis in the spirit world. I was saving it for a special occasion but thought you might need it, you and Tarō might need it because you're connected and stuff." Her words jumbled together and spilled out like she was regurgitating them. Before Kaav could say anything he felt a tugging at his pant leg. He looked down and noticed Tarō there. Even though he acted like an adult and even though Kaav always forgot he was five, he still resembled a child.

"Oh hey kid."

"Ahh, Tarō how long were you standing there?" Sesi blurted out.

"The whole conversation." Tarō reached out his hand for his gift. "My bracelet?"

"Well actually I made you a necklace because you're going to be a big boy one day and that means you're going to be way bigger. It's easier to manage." She put it around his neck.

"Thank you, now Kaav we should be going." Tarō walked off not knowing where he was going so Kaav said his goodbyes and grabbed Xin and Panik, who was still complaining about going. They caught up to Tarō.

"We're taking the jet." Xin said.

"We have a jet?" Tarō asked.

"Of course we do and best part about it is that it will take about thirty minutes with that jet."

"It's only a prototype so we are not supposed to test its limits." Panik said gritting his teeth.

"That's what prototypes are made for, to test their limits and flying from here to the Wulong forest in thirty minutes is a perfect test." Kaav had a point but what he said got Tarō thinking, he had no idea where _**here**_even was.

"Where is this place?"

"We like to keep this location completely confidential, matter of fact Sesi doesn't even know where we are either." Kaav thought for a second.

"That did not answer my question, at all." Tarō was a bit annoyed.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Tarō did not understand but didn't care. They proceeded to the garage where all the vehicles were. Tarō, amazed, gawked at all the satomobiles they had. There were futuristic cars, modern cars, older cars, small planes, water planes, and more.

"The jet is over here." Panik said. They walked to the jet hopped in, Xin started the engines, and they took off through the opening garage doors. The thirty minutes passed by quickly and before the group knew it, they were there. Xin landed about nine miles away from a cliff off the brink of the forest.

"Alright let's go." Tarō said. Tarō looked around as they walked through the forest for what seemed like hours and probably was.

"The sun is going to set in a few minutes, want to set up camp?" Kaav asked.

"Wait there's another cliff. Let's check it out; maybe we can get a good vantage point." Tarō said and before they could react he started running to the cliff. They chased after him and when they reached the cliff they could see a whole different section of the Wulong forest.

"It's beautiful isn't it? This cliff is hanging over a portion of the ocean and forest for miles." Kaav said standing on the edge with Tarō behind him. Kaav was still talking when the cliff cracked beneath him and then shattered. As he was falling Tarō pulled him back but him still being five meant he wasn't strong enough, so his only choice was to shift his body weight to give him enough power to get Kaav's hand to the edge and trade places. Tarō did exactly that and fell.

"Ah fuck, Tarō!" Kaav shouted.

"We're coming!" The three of them leaped off the cliff to retrieve Tarō, yet the only problem was Panik became unconscious while free falling. Not being able to see the water due to him falling backwards, Tarō used his psychic waterbending ability to cushion their fall from hundreds of feet. Deep beneath the water Tarō began to black out due to him not landing right, Xin grabbed him and Kaav grabbed Panik who was still unconscious. Unbeknownst to them, they landed in a submerged whirlpool, which spun them into a cave that connected a series of tunnels together, then black. Everything for everyone went black. Xin bobbed his head out of the water in a middle sized pond, with Tarō on his shoulder.

"Tarō buddy, you alright?" Xin breathed out. After he saw Tarō breathing so he didn't try to wake him. That's when Panik and Kaav showed up. Panik emerged first breathing heavily then Kaav doing the same.

"What in the holy hell was that man!" Panik screamed still shaken from the fall. "Man this is why I don't fucking like this forest." Panik wrapped his wet arms around himself in an effort to get warm. "Fuck, its cold!" Panik continued to walk trying to get out of the pond.

"Shit, where are the fucking bags!" Kaav said noticing no one had them anymore.

"They washed up before us." Xin gestured towards them as he scanned his surroundings. The sun had begun to set when they started conversating but it was in full swing now and the darkness was not welcoming.

"Guys did you- ahh!" They heard Panik drop and when they went to assist they suffered the same.

"_Hey, Kaav. Kaav!" _Tarō screamed across third world.

"_What what I'm up, what?" _Kaav was obviously dazed.

"_Why are we in third world, I've been here for about an hour… I think. You, though got here about ten minutes ago, but your consciousness didn't awaken. What happened?"_

"_We were ambushed I think. Right after we washed up in that pond." _Third world began to glow which meant they were waking up.

"_I guess we'll find out?" _Tarō wasn't sure about what he was going to wake up to but we was prepared… mentally at least. They opened their eyes and saw a dark room.

"Kaav…" Tarō whispered.

"Yeah I'm right here." Kaav sounded close which reassured Tarō, but he sounded real close.

"Hold up, are we tied together?" Tarō asked hoping to be wrong.

"Seems like it and it feels like Xin and Panik are here too." Then a light flicked on. The sudden burst of the brightness hurt all of their eyes, when a little girl walked into view.

"You guys will tell me who you are or I'll leave you to rot." She still had that childish way of pronouncing words so she couldn't be more than ten years old.

"Little girl please release us, we're looking for Master Jinora." Xin was trying to be nice before Panik was siced on her.

"What do you want with my grandmother? Never mind that you are my prisoners." All of a sudden an unlocking sound filled the room.

"Sengemo, I'm home." An older woman's voice now replaced any prior noise that filled the house.

"_Sengemo was the girl's name. Interesting" _Xin thought.

"Mother's home!" The girl took off, to greet her mother. The group could hear faint talking slowly growing closer.

"Look mommy, look I caught trespassers." Sengemo was excited but the look on her mother's face was completely the opposite.

"Oh my spirits, I am so sorry. Senge, what were you thinking!" Her mother began to waver on each emotion.

"I was catching the trespassers that came on our property, duh." Sengemo said it as if it was obvious. The mother untied the group and helped them to their feet. They were still soaked and shivering. Panik bent the water off of him but was still cold.

"Here let me." She blew a giant gust of wind at them that dried them immediately. Yet they were still shivering

"Blankets, that's what you need. I'll grab some." The mother ran off in a craze now and Sengemo gestured the I'm watching you sign at all of them.

"Where are your brothers?" The mother asked.

"Going through their stuff." She again stated it as if her mother should have known this. The mother's face went from crazed to panicking.

"Spirits, where are they Senge!"

"They're back in their room." Both of them started to run around corners and through hallways until they reached a door. The mother opened it right when these two children grabbed the weapons.

"Put those down! What is wrong with you two, you know better than to play with these." The mother took what seemed to be dual Chaos Tantō blades and a Recon Tantō. Then she noticed the sword on one of the boy's back.

"What is that?" Panic returned to the mother's face.

"It's an Ōdachi. Cool right." The mother was terrified now.

"No not cool, now put everything back and come with me. With the bags, Senge you grab four blankets." The family walked back with everything intact. When they reached the room, the group was nearly blue.

"Sorry here and boys hand them their bags." She handed each one of them a blanket and the boys handed Xin the bags.

"I'm Ryu and again I am so sorry. Young lady, boys introduce yourselves."

"I'm Sengemo but you shall refer to me as Senge." Senge backed behind her mother but Ryu pushed her forward.

"I'm Akashi." The first little boy said.

"I'm Arnav, call me Nav. We're twins." They sounded excited like it was never known until now.

"Now apologize." Ryu pushed each of them forward and they simultaneously apologized.

"It's quite alright they were just protecting their home." Kaav spoke.

"May I ask why you guys were looking for my home, if you actually were?" Ryu asked still a little shaken up.

"I can explain." Tarō stepped forward. "I am looking for a descendent of Avatar Aang. See I, rather we have discovered a way to retrieve the lost past lives of the Avatar, referring to myself." Ryu's mouth dropped.

"You're the Avatar?"

"Yes, that is what I said. Now is anyone strongly connected with the avatar spirit that resides inside of you?"

"Well, my mother Jinora is, we could get her in the morning. I think she's meditating." Tarō thought for a minute.

"No, I fear the process may harm her internally." Ryu grabbed Senge before she could sneak off.

"This is your girl then. She takes after my mother almost exactly; the only difference is she acts like my uncle, Meelo." Tarō nodded and looked at Kaav for confirmation.

"Yeah sounds like a plan." Kaav was down.

"Great." Ryu clapped her hands together. "We'll do that in the morning now let's get you guys to the guest room."

"That won't be necessary ma'am we can set-" Panik water whipped Xin in the back of the head with some of the water from the floor so hard to the point that Xin rethought what he was saying. Xin bowed then said "We thank you for your hospitality." They split into two man groups and then went to their individual rooms. Kaav was with Tarō and Panik with Xin. Each of them went to sleep immediately, but about an hour in something woke Tarō.

"_Someone's behind the door."_ Tarō thought, he had developed a heightened sense of detection during his coma.

"Who's there, I can sense you behind the door."

"Wow you're good." It was Senge; Tarō had already memorized her voice.

"What do you want?" Tarō was tired and she could tell but the way Senge approached his bedside showed she did not care.

"I just want to talk."

"Can't this wait until morning?" Tarō turned in his bed.

"Nope. So how are you gonna get my great-great-grandpa's spirit back?" She was naturally excited for the event but Tarō didn't pick up on that.

"By fusing our spirits together."

"Oh. You talk funny." Tarō rolled over to look at her and made a face.

"So do you." He replied.

"No, I talk right my mommy says so."

"You do not talk correctly." Tarō knew where this was going.

"Do to."

"Do not." That went on for a minute until he ended it.

"Why am I even talking to you right now, sleep child." Tarō was very annoyed now.

"Don't call me child I'm seven years old now, what are you like two?" Senge stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm actually five, turning six soon. Now goodnight." Tarō closed his eyes and tried to sleep but he could still feel her presence.

"I won't be able to sleep with you here, will I?"

"Probably not." This made Senge laugh and Tarō soon found himself chuckling as well. They talked for a while and Senge jumped on his bed and played with the sleeping Rittou who was still on Tarō's head until they both fell asleep. The next morning, Kaav woke up and saw Ryu standing outside the door.

"Aren't they cute?" Kaav looked over and saw a disoriented child sleeping on the Earth Wolf sleeping on another child, but he nodded as it was kind of cute. Ryu gestured for him to walk with her to the kitchen. They walked in silence until they reached the kitchen.

"So tell me about yourself, Mr. Kaav." Ryu grabbed some pots from underneath the counter. This made Kaav crack a small grin.

"What's there to tell?" Kaav was hiding everything about him but just for the fun of it.

"A gorgeous muscular man and his muscular friends come to my house with child. You know fathering skills are extremely attractive to most women." Ryu was clearly flirting with him.

"Aren't you married?"

"I was married but he couldn't hand the nomadic lifestyle so he left. That's why I'm flirting with a handsome young man."

"Were you? I couldn't tell and what do you mean young you look no more than two years older than me."

"Oh honey, you could be my child, relatively speaking." She giggled to herself.

"How old are you?"

"You should never ask a woman her age, but I guess I can tell you. I'm actually thirty-seven." This shocked the hell out of Kaav but before he could respond a pajama wearing Panik ran into the kitchen.

"What in the worlds are you wearing?"

"You know exactly what I'm wearing. It's my travel jammies; I wear these whenever I'm not at my place."

"Oh yeah, I remember. It was our first trip without the parents and you wore those same pajamas, you had the best vacation. What were we seventeen?" Kaav began to reminisce, and everyone could tell.

"Don't you look adorable?" Ryu's mothering side must have kicked in because she nearly jumped over Kaav to get to Panik. Ryu was pinching Panik's cheeks but he didn't seem to mind.

"Now, where are the kids?"

"The twins ran into their bathroom and Tarō and Senge are still asleep." Panik answered.

"Well why don't you get your tall friend and go find my mother, she should still be meditating. You can find her around back in the temple courtyard; tell her breakfast is almost ready." Ryu went back to cooking after each one of them nodded their head. Panik and Kaav walked into the hallway and found Xin's room, where he was still asleep, like a new born.

"Hey, Xin wake up." Panik said while kicking the side of the bed.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Xin was groggy and disorientated.

"Around 6:30. So that means wake up." Xin climbed out of bed and they proceeded to the courtyard. They walked for a while untiled they reached a gazebo type place.

"This is nice, you know we should do something like this to the compound but I'm thinking more of a blueish color you know what I mean." Panik began rambling.

"I know you're loud and disruptive. Not to mention you're obnoxious yet a wiz with technology but a meat head at the same time." The voice frightened Panik and before he knew it he was in his bending stance ready to strike.

"Identify yourself and tell us how you know those truths."

"Well considering you're on my property you should know who I am." And with that said Jinora stood up and turned around.


End file.
